skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders enter the demon part two 3. The lord of doom
Skylanders enter the demon part three the Lord of doom. Professor shadows :It's finally time I give them what they deserve they will pay for the extension of my people . Worthless minion :What do you mean by that my Lord Professor shadows :Let me tell you a story you worthless piece of darkness that I made to the end of the story hopefully when I was just a young kid Demons rule this world but there would be....heroes (a.k.a. the Giants ). Heroes that would take this world back from us you know what they did do you know what they did? Worthless minion: No Professor shadows: Well get a history book because they killed them ! Worthless minion :How ? Professor shadows :I don't know how but I know why they did demons are too evil to live in the darkness or at least my people cannot live.But Do you know the worst part is....the worst part that everyone in this fan Wiki think is the best part ? Worthless minion :What a Wiki? Professor shadows: That's not important and too complicated ! Anyways I saw all their death that was the most heartbreaking moments I've ever encountered as a newborn child . One good thing did come from their deaths the Kaos family has adopted me as there son. Worthless minion :Wow that was deep Professor shadows :I know you are ,down there Worthless minion :Down where ? Professor shadow: You'll understand when you're a demon Five minutes later Professor shadows : Computer let me through this door that the prisoner stuck in Computer : What is the password Professor shadows : Professor shadows the best villain of Skylands Computer:Password granted Roller brawl : What do you want you demon ? You took us apart and now chop chop going to save me Whatmore you want ? Professor shadows :Hey hey I know was like to be the damsel in distress and all I wanted was revenge on Skylands. it wasn't for the kaos I would've never been here . Roller brawl :If only ... Professor shadow: I know you hate Kaos he took your family away I understand but the skylanders took away my destiny and now it's the end of you the end of your friends and the end of the whole series as a whole Roller brawl: What Professor shadows: ugh I think that was a bit too much either way you die with you friends Roller brawl: You're wrong he will find a way to save me ! Professor shadows :Want to bet .Oh wait to late. I send all my troops to find and kill the boy .so it's going to be the end ! So I'm gonna need you to be chained up on the pole over a lava pit to steal your demise hax4 Meanwhile outside Chop chop :Okay what's the plan Spyro? Spyro :See that light tower? if we destroy it then no one can spot us Chop chop: But if we destroy the light tower won't that mean that they see us? Spyro: Oh yeah I haven't thought about that . Chop chop :Oh we can do something to the light towers maybe we can knock out the shadow trolls that way no one will see us . Spyro :Alright buddy lead the way. After 6 watchtowers later Spyro: We knocked out all the guards and we shall go through! Chop chop :For Skylands ! Shadow trolls :There's a skylanders let's get him_ Spyro : Ready choppy. Chop chop: I'm ready. After 1/2 hour of beating up the bad guys bad guys later Chop chop: All done. Spyro : We ain't done yet we got to stop the demon and save Skylands remember? Chop chop:Oh yeah! After 12 minutes to find the professors thrown Spyro :Check it out I ram the door isn't that funny instead of kicking it I rammed it! Chop chop : Okay I guess I was funny . Professor shadows :That wasn't funny at all . Chop chop : Let's be honest your professor you'r going to be stop and Skylands will be safe end and of story done. Professor shadows :No chop chop this is the beginning of the demon. Chop chop:We'll see about that . Professor shadows : Alright but first you must fight my shadow villain ... Chop chop: We accept this challenge ! Professor shadows :I didn't finish yet without your pathetic Dragon friend. Shadow troll :Grrrr Spyro: Well choppy you're on your own ! Chop chop: Don't worry it will be me and broccoli guy. Professor shadows :What ?that's not who you gonna fight. Chop chop :Oh is it chill bill? Professor shadows: No it's my greatest shadow villain because he's my grandson .koas kill him at once. Dark Koas : behold my catchphrase of doom Chop chop: Professor are you serious ?I fought kaos six times well seventh time a charm. After one boss battle later Professor shadows: Noooooooo why ?why ?why must you make stuff complicated fine I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice. Chop chop:Roller brawl! Roller brawl: Chop chop help! Chop chop: I got to save my girlfriend but she's tied up by chains and hanging. oh I got it Spyro think you can do me a solid and safe My gf ? Spyro: Not a problem ! After one rescue later Roller brawl: you save me you are my hero ! Professor shadows: Okay I give up but I have one more trick up my sleeve ha ha Grrrrrr Chop chop : Let me get this straight you turn into the ultimate demon of chaos don't worry guys I'll be back I got it Demon to fight. Pop Fizz:Well let's be honest here you won't defeating him without us ! Trigger-happy: So let's defeet the beast! Jet vac :Actually were fighting a demon . Trigger-happy: Did anyone to ask you ? After one battle later Chop chop:guys I got a idea what if we trap him in the kaos trap ! Professor shadows: You think I could stop me ? Chop chop: It's worth a shot ! Professor shadows: Gap A vortex all I want to say right now that this isn't it overrrrrrr! Chop chop:It's over in my house Everybody Chop chop you did it! you save Skylands! Chop chop: Master eon! Eon : Well done chop chop. you save Skylands. And now you're a eons elite Chop chop: Awesome ! Roller brawl:Chop chop ! Chop chop: Roller brawl! Roller brawl: I knew you could save us all . Chop chop: I could've never done it without my friends. Roller brawl :Oh chop chop. Chop chop :Oh yeah. Kiss Chop chop: I know my life is great ! The end ....wait a minute there's one more scene Professor shadows: so this is life trap in the kaos trap kaos :professor !!! Professor shadows :Hay gandson! how you doing? kaos :Don't act dumb you know how I'm doing! Professor shadows: Okay maybe betrayed you wasn't the best idea ever but you're gonna betray me anyways. kaos :Whatever grandfather but how we gonna get out here Professor shadows :Considering the fact that I'm a demon I really make the best out of it ????:I have returned for revenge To be continued in skylanders Academy (well my version)